


Thunderstorms

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gods, Het, Human, Shapeshifting, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed doesn't like storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

Thornstriker knew something was wrong.   
  
It was raining hard outside, a huge thunder and lightning storm taking place. Bloodshed had come over to her house that night and was currently lying on the floor in his animal form, but she could clearly tell he wasn't sleeping. Since the thunder was so loud, she was awake to see his tail and ears twitch, his body jump at each loud booming sound, flinching whenever light flashed into her room.  
  
She could only guess what the issue was. Still... She did not want to offend him. He was the God of Wrath; she didn't want to say he was afraid of something and hurt his pride. Bloodshed never liked admitting his fears... Not that he had many. She had truthfully thought that he wasn't afraid of anything with how apathetic he was and how strong he stood against everything.   
  
Still, she never would have suspected that Bloodshed was afraid of thunderstorms.  
  
Another crack of thunder came, causing Bloodshed to jump a bit.   
  
She bit her bottom lip. While she didn't want to offend him, she didn't want to see him suffering either... Especially not when she could possibly do something about it.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed?"  
  
The jaguar stiffened and looked up at the girl, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"... Are you... all right?"  
  
"... Yeah."  
  
"... You don't seem like it though."  
  
He didn't say anything. He just looked away and down at the ground. She could see his claws dig into the ground, making her a bit nervous. Had she offended him like she feared? Still, knowing that she had probably guessed correctly, she pulled back her bed sheet and scooted over.   
  
"Do you... want to sleep with me?"  
  
He jerked his head up, looking at her with wide eyes. She bit her bottom lip, but held up her bed sheets, beckoning him to join her on the bed. Yes, it was small, but if she lied on her side or something, they would both be able to fit just fine. So long as he was in his human form anyway.  
  
There was silence for a few moments before Bloodshed huffed and shook his head. "No... Your bed isn't big enough for the both of us and I don't want you losing sleep-"  
  
"I-If you change into your human form, it-it'll be all right..."  
  
"Thornstriker, you-"  
  
Another loud boom came, causing Bloodshed to jump again and even gasp out a bit in fright. She said nothing, simply watching him with a worried expression as he gathered his bearings. How could she not worry over him when he was reacting like this?!  
  
The god didn't look back at her, feeling humiliated by his reaction to the thunder. Shit, it wasn't like it could hurt him... Fuck, he couldn't believe he had never gotten over his childhood fear of thunderstorms. It had been one thing when he was a kid, but he was a fucking adult. And the God of Wrath, no less! He was acting like a brat... It couldn't hurt him. He would be fine.  
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
He looked up again at his lover.  
  
"It's all right... I... I'm not mocking you, I... It's all right... S-So come here."  
  
She had thought he was going to dismiss her again when a heavy and long silence followed. Primus, she hadn't meant to insult him! She was really just worried about him... She could tell he was scared, in his own way, and she only wanted to comfort him. Like how he would comfort her whenever she was scared or nervous about anything.   
  
But before she could move herself back down to sleep again, Bloodshed slowly morphed into his human form and moved over to her bed. She was a bit caught off guard at first, but quickly collected herself and moved over to let him onto the bed. He crawled under the covers and turned on his side so that he was facing her as she turned onto her side and threw the covers over them. She moved herself up a bit to wrap her arms gently around his head, bringing it to her chest.  
  
His eyes widened. "Thorn-?"  
  
"Shh," she said softly, running her fingers gently through his hair. "It's all right, Bloodshed... I'm right here."  
  
She waited for him to say something, but she was only greeted with silence. She kissed the top of his head, smiling a bit when she felt his arms slowly come up to wrap around her, holding her tightly to him. And any time he flinched at the sound of the thunder, she would whisper sweet things in his ear to help calm him down as best as she could.  
  
Even though she could never protect him from anything that wished to hurt him, she could at least protect him from his fears.


End file.
